Efímera
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: La vida humana era corta en comparación con el tiempo de los demonios, era insulsa y efímera. Pero no todas eran así; la vida de Rin era diferente, el se encargaría de ello. No seria corta, insulsa o efímera; sería eterna.


**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con una historia que, eh de admitir, me costó algo de trabajo, si hasta tuve que dar algunos cabezazos contra el teclado. Definitivamente escribir en primera persona no se me da del todo, pero pues es una nueva experiencia y una nueva forma de escribir. **

**Sin mas que agregar, espero disfruten esta historia tanto como yo disfrute (quebré la cabeza) para escribirla.**

**Esta historia fue escrita en respuesta al reto pedido por: Yosshino en el foro ¡Siéntate!**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a su autora Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen:** La vida humana era corta en comparación con el tiempo de los demonios, era insulsa y efímera. Pero no todas eran así; la vida de Rin era diferente, el se encargaría de ello. No seria corta, insulsa o efímera; la haría eterna.

* * *

**Efímera**

**by **

**Aspros**

**.**

_No sólo la vida sigue adelante... sino también la muerte._

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos todo había terminado. Los gritos, el odio, la sangre y la muerte. Todo había finalizado en un segundo que podría haber inclinado la balanza para cualquiera de los dos pero, como una vez más, la cara de la victoria me sonrió otorgándome el placer de vivir un día mas, demostrando al mundo quien era el más fuerte de los demonios.

Hice un amago intento por levantarme solo para descubrir que mi cuerpo se encontraba extenuado. Mi energía había sido drenada como resultado de la última batalla y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo gritaba por un poco de descanso. Sentía el dolor de cada una de las heridas en mi cuerpo, pero estas no evitaban que saborease la sensación de victoria, la emoción de ser el asesino, no el cadáver que ahora debía ser mi enemigo.

"_Estúpido"_ pensé. _"Atreverse a enfrentar al gran Sesshomaru"_

El olor a humedad combinado a múltiples aromas invadió mis fosas nasales. Pronto comenzaría a llover y el por fin el agua limpiaría ese molesto olor a sangre y fuego. Solo era cuestión de minutos para comenzar a sentir las frías gotas sobre mi piel.

Volteé la mirada poco a poco, sintiendo el dolor en mi cuello y algunas pequeñas gotas de sangre caer por mi mejilla. El bosque antes repleto de vida se había transformado en un árido campo desprovisto de plantas y árboles. La tierra y las rocas, todo a nuestro alrededor era fiel testigo de la destrucción pero no importaba demasiado. En unos años, todo volvería a crecer; en un parpadeo de su vida todo habría vuelto a la normalidad y nada cambiaría.

Esa longevidad que existía en la sangre era un don, pero al mismo tiempo una maldición. Era curioso que solo apenas hace algunos meses me parase a pensar en aquellas cosas que eran pasajeras y es que, para alguien que está cerca de la inmortalidad, absolutamente todo tenía un final. Naraku, el idiota de Inuyasha, Jaken e incluso, más pronto de lo que quisiera, Rin tendría su final.

Jamás tales ideas llegaron a mi mente, nunca había cuestionado algo tan trivial como la capacidad de los demonios para vivir a través de las eras. Pensar en cosas inservibles o siquiera desperdiciar el tiempo fueron era algo inconcebible, cosa de humanos y algo tan contradictorio que le hacía dudar. ¿Por qué los humanos gastaban el poco tiempo que tenían sobre la tierra en pensamientos inútiles sobre el futuro? Podían morir instantes después y de nada les habría servido.

Y ahora el, tan poderoso e inmortal, destinado a vivir por siglos, desde hace algún tiempo se detenía a pensar, permitiéndose en el fondo imaginar más allá de lo permitido. Una vida donde su protegida no terminara sus días de manera tan abrupta como sabia ocurriría. Algo inútil, lo sabía y se odiaba por tal debilidad, por siquiera pensar en romper las leyes de la naturaleza, aquellas que regían todo y a todos.

_¿Desde cuándo comenzó a pensar en el futuro? ¿A soñar?_

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Jamás se había esforzado por pensar demasiado en aquellas cosas que no comprendía. Siempre concentrado en volverse fuerte, en demostrar que no era sólo el hijo de _Inu no Taisho_, sino Sesshomaru, el lord _youkai_ a quien todos debían temer. ¿Por qué alguien así debía dilucidar aquello que diferenciaba a los humanos de los demonios?

¿Por qué alguien como él, un asesino con las garras y el corazón bañados en sangre, debía cuestionar lo efímera que era la vida humana?

_¿Desde cuándo había cambiado tanto como para no reconocerse?_

Y es que ahí, sobre el campo de batalla y con el cuerpo entumecido, la situación y el momento parecía tan irreal.

Tantas cosas cambiaron desde que esa pequeña niña humana se unió a su grupo. Tantas y de manera tan pequeña, casi invisible, las cosas fueron cambiando; y no sabía si fue para bien o para mal, pero le agradaba tal cambio, la sensación de paz que sus risas y juegos traían; esa sensación indescriptible cuando le miraba con nada más que devoción, sin miedo ni temor. Era algo diferente, completamente distinto a lo que se había acostumbrado.

Pero ahí estaba, no dispuesto a alejarla de su lado a pesar de saber que ella poco a poco, despacio destruía su forma de vivir y de pensar. ¿Quién osaría decir alguna vez que se vería afectado de tal manera por tan minúsculo ser?

Las risas después de comer, después de jugar, después de llorar. Con ella no existían lágrimas, no había miradas de odio o promesas de muerte. No había más que la simple y llana felicidad de vivir un día más.

No entendía. Había muerto de una manera trágica y cruel, siendo revivida sólo como mera prueba del poder de una espada. ¿Qué era aquello que la hacía feliz si la razón de su existencia había desaparecido?

Y él, siempre regido por la objetividad y basado únicamente en la realidad del mundo cesó de un tajo los intentos por comprender aquellas preguntas que solo traían confusión a su andar. Dejó atrás aquellos pensamientos, guardándolos en el fondo de su mente donde solo en escasos momentos como este podían salir a luz.

_¿Por qué siquiera temía que la vida de Rin acabara, cuando la suya era eterna?_

Por fin la primera gota de agua cayó sobre mi rostro y poco después todo el lugar fue cubierto por la lluvia.

Era curioso. Odiaba esos momentos donde era obligado a mantenerme estoico a la nada, solo observando y sintiendo todo a mi alrededor, sin ser capaz de moverme un poco, sin nada más que únicamente pensar. Y ahora la lluvia resultaba reconfortante, con el sonido de las gotas al caer y con el olor a humedad borrando todo rastro de sangre del lugar. La lluvia parecía limpiar la escena, lavando la sangre que manchaba su piel, limpiando la violencia y la furia que minutos antes le invadieron.

Nunca pensó que algo tan insulso como la lluvia pudiera ser capaz de causarle tal sensación. ¿Desde cuándo la lluvia era más que agua caída del cielo?

—_¡Señor Sesshomaru, está lloviendo! __—__había gritado alegre en una ocasión. _

Tal vez no era la misma emoción que poseía Rin, pero sin duda alguna era una paz que me embargaba y obligaba a cerrar los ojos, para entregarme a ese cumulo de sensaciones que jamás pensé tener.

Una risa se escuchó a lo lejos. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer la voz dueña de ese sonido. El miserable seguía con vida. Voltee la mirada y logré observarlo; al igual que yo poseía numerosas heridas en el cuerpo pero, a diferencia de mí, su suerte estaba decidida. Una gran herida abría su costado por la cual aún emanaba sangre, mientras está ya rodeaba el suelo a su alrededor.

Seguía con vida, pero eso cambiaría en pocos minutos.

—Sesshomaru —llamó a lo lejos.

¿Qué era lo que quería ahora? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Una despedida? Podía escucharlo jadeante a cada palabra que salía de su boca. Le costaba trabajo respirar, más aun hablar. Pero aun así, a pesar de su molesta presencia, la sonrisa en su rostro llamaba su atención.

¿Qué le hacia sonreír a tan pocos pasos de la muerte?

—Sesshomaru —volvió a llamar. —¿No lo hueles?

¿Qué? El olor a humedad y lluvia inundaba el ambiente, llevándose el fuego, el humo y el olor a sangre que cubría el lugar. ¿Había algo más que ello?

—Pequeño… ínfimo… pero ahí está —la falta de aire se hacía cada vez más evidente así como el esfuerzo por decir cada una de esas palabras.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté, cansando de su monologo sin sentido.

Una risa sardónica lleno el silencio pero tan rápida como llegó se vio sobrepasada por el sonido de las gotas al caer.

Olfateé el ambiente una vez más, intrigado por aquellas palabras que carecían de lógica, mas no encontraba nada nuevo, ni siquiera una pizca de algo diferente.

—No hay nada más —finalicé.

—Te equivocas… es minúsculo… su olor está en el aire…

Ya me había cansado de escuchar los delirios de un moribundo demonio, porque eso era nada más. Ideas vagas de una mente al borde de la muerte.

—Sufrirás… como no tienes idea —fue lo dicho antes de morir. La sangre aun brotaba de sus heridas, poco a poco y el sonido de su jadeante respiración había terminado. Más aun, a pesar de haber abandonado el mundo de los vivos, su cadáver aun portaba esa sonrisa que tanto le había molestado.

Como perene testigo de su premonición, ahí estaba su cuerpo, gritándole en silencio que si existía algo más en aquel aroma y que él no lograba captar.

Cuando pudiera moverse destruiría su cuerpo hasta la más pequeña partícula de su ser.

Y aunque intentó ignorarlo, la voz jadeante seguía en su cabeza, burlándose por su incapacidad de descubrir aquello que no podía notar. Un aroma insulso, oculto entre la humedad del agua y la sangre, escondido entre el humo del fuego que muere por la lluvia. Tan minúsculo que, si no fuera por el hecho de conocer su existencia, no lo notaria.

Tan pequeño e insignificante como el olor de la sangre humana.

Fue ahí cuando lo descubrí; tal como mi enemigo recitase antes de morir. Un olor pequeño, oculto por el hedor a sangre y lluvia, tan pequeño que al más agudo olfato podía pasarle desapercibido. El aroma inconfundible de la muerte que cubría con su manto una vida humana.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! —gritó la voz de Yaken a lo lejos.

Desde mi posición logré verlo avanzar por el descampado campo de batalla. Corría con la poca velocidad que sus pies le preveían pero aun así, desfallecido como se veía, seguía avanzando sin detenerse.

—Amo Sesshomaru, algo terrible ha ocurrido —dijo haciendo una pausa para tomar aire. —Rin ah… Rin ah….

—¿Qué le sucedió?

Conocía la respuesta, era algo obvio a mi parecer. La batalla que se había llevado a cabo terminó por destruir varios cientos de metros del bosque, las técnicas letales que fueron utilizadas habían acabado con la vida de cualquier desdichado ser con el que se encontraron y el veneno que se respiraba en el aire había sido el asesino de aquellos pocos que habían intentado escapar.

Contados seres vivos podían haber sobrevivido a tal destrucción.

Y aun así su corazón latía desbocado, tanto que dolía más que cualquier herida abierta en su cuerpo.

—Mi señor… —continuó sin mirarme.

Odiaba que hiciera eso, odiaba tal muestra de debilidad. No era capaz de mirarme a los ojos para decirme la verdad. Ambos sabíamos que aquello era un hecho, que yo lo sabía, pero aun así guardaba silencio, con la mirada gacha y los pequeños gimoteos incontrolables que inundaban su ser.

—… es Rin… —dijo entre sollozos. —Olio su veneno…

Me repetí a mí mismo que al verlo allí, la posibilidad de que la chiquilla también se encontrara en el lugar era grande. Me dije a mi mismo que, de estar ella cerca del lugar, podía morir.

Todo apuntaba a que Rin me persiguió hasta el lugar del combate. Todo era causa y efecto, un simple silogismo, algo tan obvio que no debía resultar confuso para nadie. Y aun así, Yaken derramaba lágrimas, incapaz de poder decir más que balbuceos sin pies ni cabeza.

Pese a toda lógica respuesta, también se hallaba imposible de expresar alguna palabra. Absorbido por la idea, incapaz de salir del raciocinio que su mente se negaba a abandonar.

—No respira amo… use a Colmillo sagrado… sálvela por favor.

Escuche fuerte y claro las suplicas de Yaken mas sin embargo, igual que él, conocía que intentarlo siquiera era imposible. Colmillo sagrado podía salvar sólo una vez la vida de un humano; Rin ya había sido revivida en una ocasión y una segunda vez cuando fue traída del inframundo gracias a la piedra _Meidou_.

¿Por qué se negaba a aceptar la idea entonces?

Una parte de si lo aceptaba como algo natural, como el curse la vida para todas las creaturas que respiraban sin embargo, otra parte de si, una pequeña que no quería reconocer como verdadera, se negaba a aceptarla, pensaba en maneras de revivirla una vez más, planeaba maneras de invadir el inframundo para traer su alma de regreso, gritaba, rugía, maldecía con odio el cruel destino que había sido elegido para Rin.

Intenté mover mi cuerpo adolorido. Con cada movimiento sentía los músculos gritar de dolor, mis manos temblaban por el esfuerzo y la rabia de saberme tan débil, pero debía levantarme. Necesitaba ver a Rin, comprobar con mis propios ojos que aquello que conocía como realidad era sólo una falacia.

Despacio y con la inseguridad impropia de mis pasos comencé a andar el camino hacia donde sabia se encontraba el cuerpo de Rin. Yaken se quedó atrás, aun llorando las lágrimas que no quería dejarme ver. Tonto y débil, pero uno de los más fieles y confiables demonios que había tenido el honor de conocer.

Continué el camino, paso a paso, a través del sonido de la inclemente lluvia y con cada centímetro que disminuía el encuentro, la sensación de pérdida me llenaba más y más. No era la decepción de perder o empatar una batalla, no era la sensación de perder el tiempo buscando a Colmillo de acero, era algo más fuerte, algo más dañino que producía un vacío silente dentro de mi pecho.

Un vacío que poco a poco se transformaba en dolor.

Jamás cuestioné mi poder tanto como ahora. Centenares de ejércitos, tanto demoníacos como humanos, todos cayeron presa de mis garras en tiempos pasados. No había llegado a tener un rival digno con quien luchar. Tanto poder, para nada más que dar muerte sin poder proteger a aquellos que me seguían. Sin darles la protección que su señor debió brindarles desde un principio.

Vi su cuerpo a lo lejos, cubierto por la sombra de la muerte. Los mensajeros del inframundo se encontraban sobre ella, extrayendo su alma como dictaba su trabajo.

Apresuré el paso, aun a costa del dolor de mi cuerpo. No permitiría que la alejaran una vez mas de mí, porque no volvería a tener oportunidad. Ignorando las quejas de la piel desgarrada de mis piernas comencé a correr, no lo permitirá; no dejaría que se la llevaran así sin más.

Aunque estuviera en contra de toda la naturaleza, de toda lógica. No permitirá que se la llevaran.

—¡Déjenla! —siquiera antes de darse cuenta mis garras los habían atravesado convirtiéndolos en una masa pútrida que ahora yacía inerte en el suelo.

De pronto me di cuenta que todo a mi alrededor parecía más claro, más nítido. El sonido del viento se escuchaba más claro y podía escuchar cada una de las gotas de agua golpear contra la tierra. Sin darme cuenta estaba tomando la forma de _Yako_ por la furia que me embargaba.

Pese a la advertencia impresa en mis ojos y mi piel, la masa que antes di por muerta se volvió a unir formando los demonios que volvieron valientes y estúpidos a su tarea. Con un movimiento de mi mano los volví a destruir, aun a sabiendas de que volverían de nuevo, una y otra vez.

—Largo… insectos —decía fúrico. —No los dejare

Pero no importaba, lo haría las veces que fuera necesario. Así me llevara años y vidas, no dejaría que la alejaran de mí. Estaba decidido a pelear, aun fueran inmortales cientos de demonios y mi cuerpo estuviera al límite de la extenuación.

—Amo —llamó Yaken a mi espalda mas no me digne a voltearlo a ver. El tono abatido y triste me era suficiente para saber el por qué estaba ahí. —Amo bonito…

—No lo digas —ordene. No dejaría que se rindiera, regresaríamos los tres a nuestro viaje como debía ser.

Yo lo había decidido y así seria, ni la muerte podría cambiar tal designio.

Uno a uno, todos los demonios perecieron bajo mis garras sólo para volver a unir las partes desmembradas de su cuerpo y continuar con su tarea maldecida. Su decisión era admirable, pero la mía lo era aún más, sucumbirían a mi poder tarde o temprano, pero morirían antes de llevarse el alma de Rin al inframundo.

No me di cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, entre mis gritos de furia y sus lamentos de dolor pudieron haber transcurrido minutos u horas. Poco importaba, mis fuerzas mermaban segundo a segundo, pero resistía para dar batalla una vez más. Y ataque tras ataque, muerte tras muerte, ellos dejaron de mirarla para observarme a mí. ¿Acaso era pena? ¿Lastima, quizá?

La lastima era para los débiles, no para este Sesshomaru que los enviaría de vuelta a las profundidades de donde salieron.

—¡_MEIDO_ _ZANGETSUHA_!

—¡YA BASTA!

La sorpresa lleno mi ser y por segunda vez en mi vida pude sentir un temor inexplicable al ver como una de mis técnicas más letales fue simplemente volatilizada por la figura que se apareció ante mí. No solo fue su imponente voz, sino su poder espiritual el que apabulló mis sentidos; tal poder, era imposible.

—¿Por qué un mortal como tu irrumpe la labor de mis siervos? —preguntó la silueta tomando forma frente a mí.

Su apariencia era humana en todo sentido, más su aura no era para nada mortal. El cabello ébano y liso caía a los lados de su rostro enmarcando los peculiarmente azules ojos los cuales brillaban de una manera inexplicable. La silueta femenina se dejaba ver bajo su ropa, pero nada más llamaba la atención que aquella aura mística que la rodeaba, ni humana ni _youkai_.

—No puede ser —dijo Yaken tras de mí.

No había duda. Ella misma había llegado a terminar con la tarea. La misma diosa de la creación y de la muerte.

—_Izanami_.

Ella me observó con atención, midiéndome, analizando la situación que se mostraba ante ella. Yo, un _daiyoukai_ a unos pasos del cadáver de una pequeña niña humana y los cuerpos destrozados de sus sirvientes.

—Esta pequeña ha gozado del regalo de la vida más veces que cualquier ser —dijo mirándome. —¿Qué la hace tan especial para que el Lord Sesshomaru la proteja aun a costa de su propia vida?

Si esperaba la sorpresa de mi rostro al conocer mi nombre no le di el placer. Como un emisario de la muerte, era un hecho claro que conociera el nombre de ascendencia y mi estirpe.

—¿Guardas silencio _youkai_? —preguntó con sorna. —Matas a mis sirvientes y tiemblas de miedo ante mi presencia; el valor de tu estirpe te precede, Sesshomaru.

—Silencio —rugí con odio.

Una cosa era el respeto a los dioses, pero otra cosa era mancillar el orgullo de mi sangre.

—Vaya insolencia; eres igual a tu padre: irrespetuoso y arrogante.

—Si viniste a escuchar un perdón de mi parte quedaras decepcionada —la interrumpí. —Tus siervos no se llevaran esta alma.

—Oh vaya, así que eras tú el responsable. Ya me preguntaba por qué esta insignificante humana era tan especial. Su tiempo terminó hace mucho, pero aun no la veía caer por el agujero de _Yomotsu_. Fue tu espada, ¿no es así, Sesshomaru? Colmillo sagrado, si, la recuerdo bien.

Observó hacia mi cintura donde descansaba la espada. No sabía cuál era su intención por lo cual la desenfunde en caso de que decidiera atacar. No conocía el alcance de su poder, pero no me dejaría sorprender, no cuando tenía algo importante que defender.

—¿Qué es lo que veo? Sesshomaru, ¿estarías dispuesto a luchar contra mí, solo por el alma de esa pequeña niña?

No respondí. Mis acciones pesaban más que las palabras. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerla.

—Ciertamente increíble. No me lo creo en verdad. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por revivirla?

—¿Qué es lo que una diosa como tú, querría de mí?

Ella sonrió. —Tu vida.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Morir a cambio de que Rin pudiera vivir? ¿Terminar con mi longeva vida por la de una niña humana? ¿Por qué daría mi vida por Rin?

La respuesta era obvia, debía responder "no", pero entonces, ¿por qué dudaba tanto?

—Veo la duda en tus ojos Sesshomaru —susurró. —No lo entiendo, sin ella a tu lado podrías luchar sin preocuparte, volverte más fuerte que nunca; no tendrías más responsabilidades inútiles que cargar en tu espalda.

Era verdad, ¡cada una de sus palabras tenía la verdad escrita en cada maldita letra!

Y aun así, no podía recordar más que su risa. Más que su inocencia y su inconsciente e inútil preocupación hacia mí. Su lealtad y amor hacia quien la había rescatado de la muerte.

"_Buenos días Señor Sesshomaru"_

"_Ya regreso Señor Sesshomaru"_

"_Buenas noches señor Sesshomaru"_

"_Le hice esto, Señor Sesshomaru"_

Tonta e inocente Rin. Podía ser molesta, irritante, una carga. Pero era más fiel que incontables demonios que estaban bajo su mando.

No conocía a ciencia cierta la razón o el sentimiento que le embargaba. Pero Rin le había mostrado una lealtad rara en los humanos y, en su clan, la lealtad se pagaba con lealtad.

La protegería. No importase si fuese humano, youkai o dios. Pelearía y demostraría que nadie puede lastimar a un miembro de su clan y vivir para contarlo.

—No necesitas comprender mis motivos —dije alzando a _Bakusaiga_ y apuntándola hacia ella. —Sólo entiende que luchare con todo mi poder para protegerla, sea quien sea mi enemigo.

—Tu valor y tu coraje son innegables, Sesshomaru —respondió con calma, como si no temiera a mi clara amenaza. —Pero no soy una guerrera y perder a uno de mis hijos predilectos, es simplemente algo absurdo.

—Perdonare tu ofensa de levantar tu arma contra tu madre —continuó. —Pero no reviviré a esa pequeña; rompiste las leyes de la naturaleza y no importa cuán grande sea tu poder o cuán especial sea tu espada. Revivir a los muertos tiene un precio, una deuda con la diosa que rige la vida y la muerte.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté odiando de antemano su respuesta.

—Así como murió por tu causa, volverá a nacer y a morir bajo tu mano. Volverás a encontrarla y así también la perderás. Sufrirás por aquella vida tan larga y ese poder tan grande que se encuentra en tu sangre, por cuanto tiempo te quede en la tierra.

Y en un parpadeo todo desapareció. _Izanami_ y sus siervos se esfumaron, así como el cuerpo inerte de quien fuera Rin.

Miré a todos lados, busque en cada recóndito lugar del bosque hasta donde mi vista alcanzara. Habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Caí al suelo arrodillado, abrumado por la batalla que se había llevado todo de mí. No entendía nada, ¿había perdido? Aun a pesar de luchar con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, aun después de dar todo de mí, me la arrebataron.

Me la quitaron de nuevo y esta vez no podría hacer nada.

—Amo— dijo Yaken a mis espaldas. También estaba destrozado por la noticia, se escuchaba en su voz. Afortunadamente no viviría tanto para volver a sufrir.

Pero yo si lo haría. Viviría con el dolor de perder algo preciado. Viviría con el dolor de la impotencia y con el dolor de saberme débil.

Pero los dioses se habían equivocado en una cosa.

Me dejaron vivo. Y mientras hubiera sangre en mis venas, seguiría luchando, haciéndome más fuerte; tanto como ellos.

Retaría a los mismos dioses y les haría pagar tal osadía.

Me arrebataron a Rin. La recuperaría, volvería a su lado y viajarían por el mundo como se suponía debía ser.

Si, la vida humana era corta, efímera en comparación a un _youkai_.

Pero yo me encargaría de hacerla eterna.

**_FIN_**

**_¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Siento el primer día de primavera y casi ya siendo el segundo, me despido deseándoles un buen inicio de estación. _**

**_Cuidence mucho, ¿vale? Nos leeremos pronto._**

**_Atte. Aspros_**


End file.
